


The Call of Emrys

by Jissai (Nerdiness101)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdiness101/pseuds/Jissai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t sure at first why the druid would call to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Emrys

You weren’t sure at first why the druid would call to you. He’d made his hatred for Uther known loud and clear. You spend many restless nights pressing the pillow over your ears, attempting in vain to block out his voice caressing your psyche.

‘Emrys…’

The wave of his taunt would pierce through your mind like a knife some nights, leaving you twisting and turning under the sheets. Over time your body became so sleep depraved that you would often suddenly collapse under the weight of your own self, the prince or one of the knights nearby catching your fall. Those dreamless moments would be the only time you were too far gone to hear the druid’s voice. That sinister, seething child’s words. Words and tone that never fit well with the owner’s body. Too harsh. Too scheming. Too mature. Of course, your deep slumbers never lasted more than a few moments since you would often be forced out of your precious slumber, that wonderful empty abyss, waking up to someone shaking and yelling at you, cradling you in their arms.

It didn’t faze the sadistic druid at knowing he was responsible for your slow decent into madness.

‘I’m coming, Emrys…’

Over the years the words became darker. Better crafted. Less to the point and more to the play. The voice gradually became deeper as well, the older druid’s sadistic laugh ringing in your ears. He never ran out of threats. He was always crafting new and improved ways of pushing you into madness faster. To slowly kill you, the protector, of hated Camelot, hated Uther, so his dark thoughts and purpose could finally proceed to overshadow the kingdom. You eventually gave up sleeping all together.

One night, too tired for critical thoughts and too busy from playing a tug-o-war with the druid, you finally snapped. You were tired of playing. Tired of losing. You remember vaguely dragging your feet somewhere. You dragged them for an eternity towards a destination you cannot recall. You remember syllables leaving your mouth. You remember your magic leave with those words, entwined with every sound. Then all you remember is darkness. That sweet, empty abyss, where dreams nor druid could spoil.

Then you finally awaken on your own accord.

That morning came the news of Uther’s death. That cruel, unforgiving man had finally left this world.

By your own hand.


End file.
